gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
F99 Record Breaker
The F99 Record Breaker is an experimental mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics The F99 Record Breaker is a prototype mobile suit design that Strategic Naval Research Institute developed. The sole purpose of the mobile suit is to serve as a testbed for a miniaturized version Minovsky Drive system that was used on the Mother Vanguard. For this purpose the Record Breaker succeeded with flying colors, being faster and more maneuverable than any previous mobile suit. The Minovsky Drive was incorporated into four X-shaped thrusters that bore a passing resemblance for elegant insect wings, though whether the four thrusters were needed or if the design was carried over from SNRI's previous design, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1, is unknown at this time. As with most prototype mobile suits the Record Breaker was fully combat capable, though it did not have any built in weapons. Instead it utilized a powerful beam rifle. The butt of the rifle could disengage with the barrel, revealing a Zanber-style beam saber, indicating that the weapon was derived from the Zanbuster used by the Crossbone Gundam X-1. Though its full speed was never stated, there is a given reference stating that the F99 Record Breaker could travel the distance between Earth and Jupiter in less than a week, whereas ships designed to travel such distances required a minimum of three months even when the distance between Earth and Jupiter was at its shortest. Aesthetically the F99 Record Breaker shares some physical similarities to the F97 Crossbone Gundam, but it looks quite a bit like the mobile suits used by the Zanscare Empire, indicating that Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory may have taken a part of designs when they broke away from SNRI. SNRI officials planned to redesign the Record Breaker's exterior to make it look more like a Gundam-type mobile suit to improve its selling points to the Federation. Armaments ;*Improved Zanbuster :Similar to the XM-10 Flint, the zanbuster used by the Record Breaker is a different configuration used by the other Crossbone Gundam's, it uses a new gunbarrel attachment instead of the traditional buster gun add-on. :;*Improved Beam Zanber ::The beam zanber is a high power beam saber and is the primary weapon of the Record Breaker. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Record Breaker to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. System Features ;*Minovsky Drive System :Developed from the Minovsky Craft System, the Minovsky Drive System is a new form of propulsion technology that allows an equipped machine to accelerate to extremely high speeds both in space and in the Earth's atmosphere. The speed that can be achieved is so great that an equipped mobile suit can travel from the 600 million kilometers separating the Earth Sphere from the Jupiter Sphere in about 150 hours while ships designed to make such a journey would require a minimum of three months when the two planets are at their closest position to one another. One of the primary advantages of the Minovsky Drive System is that it does not require burning conventional fuel to operate and instead relies solely on the Minovsky particles produced by the Minovsky fusion reactor. Because the reactor continually produces Minovsky particles the Minovsky Drive System theoretically has no operating limit as long as all components are working properly. :The Minovsky Drive System was first developed by the Buch Concern and installed it aboard the ship Mother Vanguard as the "Sail of Light." In the year UC 0136 both SNRI and Anaheim Electronics were both developing Minovsky Drive technology for mobile suits nicknamed "Wings of Light," though SNRI developed the technology on their own while Anaheim developed it by studying the remains of the Mother Vanguard. Because of the events of UC 0136 all prototypes and data were lost and it would not be until 17 years later when the technology would be available again. History The F99 Record Breaker is a prototype mobile suit developed by SNRI and produced in the year 0136 U.C. SNRI built three Record Breakers piloted by SNRI test pilots Yon, Ulysses, and Derek who were taught by Minoru Suzuki. The machines and their pilots were stationed at an SNRI production and research facility on the moon. When the Crossbone Vanguard pirates discovered that the Jupiter Empire was planning to use a colony laser on the Earth they realized that the only way to get to the Jupiter Sphere from the Earth Sphere with enough time to stop the first attack was to use a Minovsky Drive. However the only ship with a Minovsky Drive, the Mother Vanguard had been destroyed three years prior. It seemed hopeless until Tobia Arronax remembered that SNRI was developing mobile suits that could use the Minovsky Drive. Knowing it was their only hope the pirates quickly made their way to the moon base to plead their case to SNRI to let them use the mobile suits. Though the SNRI officials were hesitant they ultimately agreed to let the Crossbone Vanguard to use the Record Breakers for their mission. However before any action could be taken the Jupiter Empire attacked with a number of their Amakusa mobile suits, piloted by normal pilots instead of bio-brains, and a new Cornigs mobile suit piloted by Callisto's Shadow. The Record Breakers and the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" sortied against the Jovian Forces. Tobia Arronax warned the pilots of the Record Breakers back, telling them that they couldn't risk the mobile suits being damaged. However despite not having any combat experience Yon, Ulysses, and Derek showed the power of the Record Breakers by out-flying the Amakusas and picking them off one by one, destroying most of them without taking any damage. However the pilots were soon outmatched by Callisto's Shadow and his bird-like Cornigs. Callisto's Shadow had an unnatural ability to predict the movements of the Record Breakers, combined with the unusual movement capabilities of his own machine made him impossible to hit, and he quickly destroyed the Record Breakers, killing the pilots except for Derek, and severely damaging the Skull Heart. Variants ;*F99R R Gundam ;*EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam Gallery F99rb2.jpg 774784848874393.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 (Volume 1) f99-2.jpg F99 X4.jpeg F99.jpg|Fanmade Lineart a768876ec6.jpg f99-head.jpg|Head Trivia *According to Mobile Suit Gundam - Characters - Universal Century II, the Record Breaker was developed from the F90W Warbird Type. Nothing else about that particular Mission Pack is known. External links *F99 Record Breaker on MAHQ.net ja:F99 レコードブレイカー